


Written In Ink

by flickawhip



Category: Fingersmith - Sarah Waters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In Ink

Maud spoke quietly, calmly even. She knew what Sue was thinking, what she was always thinking. They had been blessed to find one another, blessed to be able to keep one another. 

"Sue..."

Sue had turned, smiling slightly. She was not one for words and yet, even as Maud settled to write she stayed close. She walked, she settled and she smiled, watching Maud. She knew why Maud had spoken. Often when she and Maud were together Maud would speak when her pacing began to break her concentration. She had seen the small frown on Maud's brow and smiled, leaning to kiss her softly. The stains of ink lay around them. Maud's hands were covered in ink, she had finally given up the gloves, they stained too easily and she spared no thought for anything but writing and Sue. 

"Did I distract you?"

"Only a little."


End file.
